moonlighting reunion
by masanpido
Summary: I had try to translate from german to english. I hope you understand. It is 25 years after Lunar Eclipse and Maddie and David met again.What will happen?


Maddie Hayes held the letter in her hand again. It was an invitation to a reunion of "Blue Moon", which had Agnes and Bert organized. She looked forward to the evening. It had been 25 years that the detective was closed. She wondered what had happened to everyone, especially David. At morning she was at the hairdresser und had bought a new dress that she put on was a still very attractive, almost sixty year old woman with no wrinkles. She was still slim and you could still see the former model in her. She made up her face, grabbed her purse and went to the hotel where the ceremony was to take place. When she arrived, a woman came up to her shining. "Miss Hayes," "Agnes!" The women hugged. "Nice to see you, Miss Hayes." "I am also glad. Say it finally Maddie to me. I'm not the boss! "" You were Miss Hayes and you be Miss Hayes ! "A moment later, Agnes began to shine once more. "Mr. Addison! "She went to him and hugged gasped when she saw him. He was still as attractive as ever. He looked not much older, only the hair was gone out. He came smiling to her and stood close in front of her. "Hey Blondie!" He said, as he looked at her with his green eyes and crooked grin, she felt that she still got weak in the knees. "Hi David! Its so nice to see you." They embraced and she noticed the familiar warmth and familiar smell. David could not help it, he was totally upset to see her again. They noted that all former employees they looked. "David, what happened to your hair? "He stroked his bald head and laught" You were just always the prettier of the two of us! "They talked a while with the other and then took to put something from the buffet at a table. David gave them the champagne that was on the table. "Now, tell me, David. What has since "Blue Moon" happened with you? "He put a bite in his mouth and began to talk. "I have worked in another agency for a while but it was not fun. It was not the same without you. Then Richy has opened a bar in New York and because I was once bartender, I support him and it went well. Till to this accident ... "" What an accident? "David's eyes were sad."As Richy one night went home, his car was hit by a truck. He died instantly. "Maddie's eyes filled with tears." Oh God, Richy! I'm so sorry, David! "He nodded. "It was a tough time. By working together we have come closer to us and have us well finally behave like brothers. Now I run the bar and it runs quite well. "" Are you married? "He laughed. "No, I was for many years with a woman and we have a son but we broke up a few years ago." She looked at him in astonishment. "You have a son?" He smiled. "Yes, Justin is now 19 and he work with me. How about you? Is there a Mr. Hayes? "She shook her head." I am a widow for five years. ""Oh I'm sorry," he said a bit sheepishly. "I'm over it. We had a good marriage. Our daughter still lives in New York., I headed after" Blue Moon "a fashion magazine. Last year I sold it and came back here. "" Since we lived in the same town and meet again only here. ""What is the name of the bar?" "The Addman`s" After dinner, Bert and Agnes came to their table. "Can we disturb? "" Of course Agnes, we want to know everything! "They sat down and Agnes began to talk. "Bert is a tax consultant in a large firm and I have a small greeting cards business where I design the cards themselves. We have two children, Layla and Kevin. "They talked about the old days and remembering old cases. Sometimes Maddie and David looked in their eye, because they had their own memories of the cases. After a while Bert took the hand of Agnes. "Come my honey flower, we dance." So they went to the dance floor. "A lovely couple and it has held for so long." David smiled. "Wanna dance?" She also smiled. "Yes, I didn´t it for a long time ." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As she floated in David's arms on the dance floor, she have so many memories to mind. They were once been so close and had known so well. "I did not think that I dance with the „Blue Moon" girl again in my life" said David to her ear. She smiled. "It's been so long." He looked deeply into her eyes. "You're still just as beautiful." She blushed. "Thank you!" They danced a few more times and then David apologized that the champagne was going back to nature. She went out on the terrace. She was hot from dancing, from champagne and of David. Was it the memories or had she after all this time still feelings for him? No, she had never stopped to love him. David stood in the doorway and watched Maddie, as she stood there, lost in thought. His heart was pounding. He had always loved her. He had loved Alice for many years, although but he still always had a little piece of his heart belongs to Maddie She saw him standing in the doorway with a thoughtful look. "There you are again." He went to her until he quite close stood in front of her . He looked into her blue eyes, which had liked him at the first moment of their first meeting. He remembered how it felt, they kissing and touching. His heart raced and his breath came a little faster. Damn, he had to pull himself together! Maddie saw his eyes and wished he would kiss her. What was wrong with her? How could this man her ever still so upset? David turned away. "I'm going to look around for a drink. I love parties." She smiled. "I remember." He went in and Maddie followed him. After a short time she saw him talking to Jörgensen and she chatted with Jamie. In between, they threw herself across the room a few glances and then focused back on their interlocutor. After a while, David came over to Maddie. "Come with me, I want to show you something." She frowned but went with him. They left the hotel and walked through the streets until they stood in front of a well-known office building "David, there is nobody now." He kept grinning up a bunch of keys. "I've probably forgotten to give it up." She shook her head and followed him into the building. As they stood at the elevator, David grinned. "So many years we have been here every day. Do you remember our night in the elevator?"Maddie grinned also. "Yes I remember. It was the time after the loss of the baby. We had removed us from each other and you wanted the next day to Virginia. I was afraid that you would not come back and the thought was unbearable for me! You were my partner, my best friend and love of my life. "" I didn´t knew at that time if I would come back. It was all so stuck. I was hoping you say I should not go. Then the elevator got stuck and we sat up the night permanently., we have completed there with the loss and have again known what we mean us. again we had hope! "When they arrived in front of the former detective who was an insurance now, David pulled the key from the jacket. "Do you think the fit even after all these years? "David opened the door." Taadaaa ! "


End file.
